


Truth or Dare

by Old deeplyshallow (deeplyshallow)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M, I Was 15 When I Wrote This, reuploaded because ff.net is dying, what is says on the tin really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeplyshallow/pseuds/Old%20deeplyshallow
Summary: Galinda's invited Fiyero to a sleepover, but a game of truth and dare will not be fun for everyone... a hint of Fiyeraba.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar
Kudos: 5





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net: 4/4/09.

"You invited your boyfriend to our dorm after hours?"

"It's a sleepover Elphie it will be fun!"

I eyed Fiyero angrily as he casually climbed through our window, my eyes narrowed as I saw the contents of the bag in his hand. "You invited your boyfriend to our dorm after hours and he brought alcohol?"

"Relax Elphie, it's not like we're going to get up to anything with you – Miss Sensible – around anyway," he said slightly resentfully, but winked at me.

Trying to ignore the fact that the wink gave me butterflies, I picked up the bottle and poured the wine out the window, "don't call me Elphie."

"Awww Elphie," he wined, "that cost me a fortune."

"Well your hardly short of money," I snapped, "it's bad enough I won't get any studying done with you around; I don't want you drunk as well and I told you not to call me Elphie." Fiyero glared at me.

Galinda, ever the peace keeper, piped up with: "Don't worry now we've got an empty bottle we can play spin the bottle."

I scowled, "isn't that the game that involves kissing whoever the bottle lands on?"

Galinda laughed merrily, "No silly, that's spin the bottle kiss, we're gunna play spin the bottle truth or dare, you spin the bottle to see who is given the truth or dare and then spin it again to see who gives them it!"

"I'll play," grinned Fiyero, "I always wanted to see Galinda's…"

"No."

"Please Elphie?" Galinda pouted.

"Not if he's playing."

"Pleeeease?" she said giving me her best puppy dog eyes, "only we can't play if we only have two players and I want this sleepover to be so much fun and…"

"Fine," I said resentfully, if I was going to be forced into this sleepover I might as well make Galinda happy.

"Yay!" said Galinda practically bouncing with happiness, "OK we all need to sit in a circle on the floor, yeah that's right and – Elphie pass me the bottle – we spin," she twirled the bottle in an elaborate fashion and the squealed when it stopped; "Fiyero! It's you! Now we need to spin again to see who decides the truth or dare…"

I grinned evilly when the bottle stopped, pointing directly at me, "alright Fiyero, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said eyeing me rather nervously.

"Ooh, Elphie what are you going to choose?" Shrieked Galinda, she lowered her voice to a very audible whisper, "if I were you I'd ask him to kiss one of us!"

"I like that idea," interrupted Fiyero.

"Then I won't do it," I said simply, not that I had been thinking of anyway.

"You're not meant to be listening Fiyero," Galinda scolded, although she didn't sound very angry.

"I've got one," I said, "but I'm not sure Prince Fiyero would be daring enough to do it."

"I'll do anything for you Miss Elphaba," he said causing me to blush furiously.

"OK, then," I said simply, "let Galinda give you a full girly makeover."

"No Elphie anything but that," he said, suddenly panicked.

I smirked, "you said anything, and calling me Elphie won't help, Galinda can you manage it?"

"Of course," she said giggling, "oh Fiyero I always thought you'd look adorable with curlers in your hair."

"I'm sure he wears them every night anyway," I said under my breath as Fiyero shot me a look of pure horror, "don't forget the lipstick."

A little while later Galinda and a very made up Fiyero joined me back in the circle, Fiyero glairing at me with mascara framed eyes.

"Round two," sung Galinda as she spun the bottle, "oh look it's me!" She spun the bottle again and looked visibly relieved when she saw the task to chose the truth or dare fell on Fiyero."

"Truth," she said confidently.

He turned to smirk at me, a gesture that might have worried me more if he had not had bright red lips, "who do you like more, me or Elphaba?"

Galinda squealed, again, "you can't do that, that's just mean, I like you both the same."

"But you have to chose one of us."

"You are not a very nice boyfriend, Fiyero,"

"Does that mean you choose Elphie?"

"Elphaba," I hissed.

"Ye… no… I don't know. Can you give me a dare instead?"

"Fine," he said, "kiss me."

I rolled my eyes, "oh very original, kiss your girlfriend, is that how you got your scandalacious reputation Fiyero? By daring girls to kiss you?"

"Your just jealous," he retorted annoyed.

"I'm not jealous of someone who has to kiss an egocentric prince, who ruined my studying time, as part of a game," not entirely true – but hey, it wasn't my truth.

After Galinda gave Fiyero his kiss, for a little longer than necessary, we returned to the game. The bottle landed on me and then on Fiyero, the look on his face, even with the make up on, made me wonder if I should regret annoying him so much.

"Truth," I said nervously, his face fell, and obviously he had had some pretty bad dares in mind for me.

He paused for a minute, "OK let's see if you can answer this, who do you prefer Galinda, or her fabulous, princely and amazingly handsome boyfriend?"

"Oh that's easy," I said, "I defiantly prefer my best friend to her annoying and self-centred boyfriend." But I was not sure if I was telling the truth.


End file.
